Raindrops
by KarouYamisaki
Summary: "The day she was born it was a rainy day in what they had presumed was June, the beginnings of a sweltering summer dissuaded for the day to most likely bring an god-almighty humidity when it stopped." A Rose Story.


An: I lied, soon after _Without _was posted this idea popped in my head. And then another one and another etc. Guh, anyway be prepared for random one-shots concerning Daryl and Rose Dixon.

This is Daryl, Carol, and Rose and the song _Between the Raindrops_ by Lifehouse (listen to it on repeat when reading) Song Fic? Kind-of, not really it was the theme I used to write this though.

also a note this is sometime _after_ the prison and Woodbury mess assuming "everyone" lived and Andrea and Michonne rejoined the group, maybe.

**I own nothing but my state of mind.**

* * *

**Raindrops**

* * *

_Look around_

_There's no one but you and me_

_right here and now _

_the way it was meant to be_

_there's a smile on my face_

_knowing that together everything that's our way_

_we're better then alright._

The day she was born it was a rainy day in what they had presumed was June, the beginnings of a sweltering summer dissuaded for the day to most likely bring an god-almighty humidity when it stopped.

This also meant everyone was stuck in the house when she arrived silently into the world as if she knew that she needed to be quiet if she wanted to survive in this new harsh world.

Daryl had been at his partners side during the ordeal, unable to be in the same room with her as she tried to hold back screams as pain ripped through her. He set to pacing around the house on the large porch, flinching every time he heard his partners whimpers were loud enough to break through the walls of the old farmhouse.

He paced, Hershel had told them that it was a little early for their child to be coming into the world but there was no way in stopping him or her now. The Vet had warned him the since the child was coming a little earlier then expected that he or she would be smaller then a full-term child would be. But it was a risk with Carol being older.

"_Daryl."_

He stopped pacing and turned around to see Maggie Greene perched at the nearest door.

She smiled _"It's a girl."_

A girl, the first girl to be born in the Dixon line that he had known of.

"Is it clear?" he asked quietly, his eyes drifting in the direction of the room Carol was laying in.

Maggie gave him a nod, knowing he didn't like talking too much and let him past. Daryl quietly entered the house, it was the dead of the night and still the rain was pounding down on them creating a ghostly air to dark first floor of the house. Everyone else was either sleeping, pacing, or thanking whatever god for the safety of the group and the new child that now graced the group.

Daryl walked past them all and headed up the stairs to the room Carol had chosen when they had arrived.

Daryl stopped before the door and sighed, calming the nerves that suddenly erupted in him before he reached out to grab the doorknob.

Carol beamed when he entered the room, her Grey hair curling along the nape of her neck from sweat , and her body was slumped in exhaustion but her blue eyes were lit up when he entered.

"_Daddy's here to see you little girl."_ she crooned.

He silently made his way a crossed the room to sit on the bed beside her, staring at the tiny face that was currently suckling on her breast.

"_Do you want to hold her?_' she asked.

He glanced at her face before focusing down at their daughters.

"_She looks busy."_

Carol chuckled "_I'm sure she wouldn't mind if it was to meet her daddy"_

Gently she removed the little one and put her to her shoulder to let her burp.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course Daryl."_

Carol shifted her then so Daryl could take the newborn into his arms, and helped adjust her comfortably into his arms before releasing him.

Looking at her better he was shocked. Daryl knew that the child was going to be small but the little girl he held in his arms now was absolutely tiny in comparison to most of the children he had seen. Like one of those pixie's that had decorated the Little Grimes girls sleepers so long ago.

The tiny girls eyes were shut, tiny pink colored lids with long dark lashes, thin wispy hair adorned her small head.

He smiled when she yawned, a tiny mouth making a perfect little o.

"_Rose." _

"_Hm?"_ Carols eyes were drooping shut but she still managed to stay awake as she watched him hold their newborn.

He moved 'crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed, angling his arms so she could see the little girls sleeping face.

"_Her name, Rose."_ he repeated

Carol smiled "Rose, that sounds good."

"_Pretty and delicate looking until she stomps your ass."_ he added with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes _"That won't be for a while yet."_

"_Never too young to start learning."_

she snorted _"Let her rest, today was tiring for her."_

"_you too." _he replied.

He smiled as Carol finally submitted to sleep, and adjusted his hold on her so she could more comfortably in his arms.

He felt like he needed to say something to her, like a blessing or welcome or some silly bullshit like that. Hell, he'd held Judith Grimes and sweet talked to her on the day she was born, but holding his own child nothing came to mind.

"_My Ma once told me that when it rained in June the rain would have healing powers or some shit like that...always said flowers smelled better before it rained as well."_ he snorted _"Your a lucky little one I guess, you have me and your Ma here with you." _She was the only one who would hear him say anything anyway, he could say whatever was on his mind. What he said wasn't a blessing or a welcome for her, it was cementing in his mind her new presence and the increased protectiveness he had for her and her Ma. For Rose that would be enough, for she was still small and wouldn't know what he was talking about anyway. She was content to hear his calm gruff voice speak with a soft gentleness he hadn't known he had as the lullaby of rain hit the sides of the house.

_Take me now_

_the worlds such a crazy place_

_when the walls come down_

_You'll know I'm here to stay_

_there's nothing I would change_

_Knowing that we're together everything that's in our way_

_we're better then alright..._

* * *

Fin

* * *

An: The rain lore came from a variety of websites and I already knew that that the Rose is the flower for those born in June (Like me! June 30) while pearls and "moonstone" are the stones for June.

I find names to be interesting as well as lore to do with the seasons, weather, etc.

Feel free to suggest/request anything, If I like it I will try to write it out.

**R&R**


End file.
